Decisions
by hersheygal
Summary: “Kate.” He whispered. “I love you. I miss you. You mean so much to me. Can you really sit here and tell me you don’t feel the same?” 3x06 spoilers Jate


Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: So if you didn't know, there's a sneak peek clip up at ABC for the sixth episode and this is a continuance of that scene. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read this. I basically wrote this to get everything sorted out in my head.

"We're done in here." Jack said angrily through the intercom.

"Jack." Kate pleaded through her tears.

"Hey!" Jack said again, standing up straight and looking towards the camera, trying not to meet her eyes. Those eyes that had given him so much relief just a minute ago were now causing him so much pain.

"Jack please.. don't do this. Don't shut me out now." Kate placed her hands on the glass once again and silently begged him to come and meet her there once more.

Jack started pacing as far away from the glass as possible. She watched him go back and forth, and then back and forth again.

He couldn't believe it. They had used her against him and they had used Sawyer against Kate. He had already been having a hard time deciding whether or not to do the surgery, but now, he didn't have much of a choice. And that made him angry. He needs choices. He needed decisions. Jack tried to ignore the sobs coming from Kate as he continued pacing. He tried to block them out, but to no avail. She would always have that effect on him. He had tried to block her out after she had almost been kidnapped. But that hadn't worked and he knew that it would certainly not work now.

"Jack." Kate whispered exhaustedly. She couldn't handle all this stress much longer.

Jack stopped and turned towards her. "What do you expect me to do?" He yelled. "Do the surgery just because you asked me to? Because _they _asked me to? I should just do it now? What if I fail?" Jack's voice faltered a bit. "What if he dies? Then it will be on me if they kill Sawyer." And he knew in his heart that Kate would never forgive him if Sawyer died.

Kate closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the glass.

"Jack you can do it. I know you can." Kate said softly.

"No." Jack shook his head and started pacing again. "I won't be apart of this."

"Jack.'

"Stop it Kate.' Her name got caught in his throat.

"I-I love him." Kate said weakly in a moment of desperation.

Jack stopped and Kate could sense the pain just seeping out of him.

He slowly turned towards her, and she tried to stay strong and look him in the eye but it was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. She hated hurting him, but she knew that he deserved to know the truth. His eyes filled with tears and his face twisted into hurt and sadness, but only for a second, then rage ripped through him. He couldn't handle being hurt again. This couldn't be happening. He swiftly walked towards the glass.

"What did you say?" Jack placed his hands on the glass, hardly controlling his emotions.

Kate looked down and looked back up at him. "I love him. You can't just let him die."

Jack's head dropped and Kate began crying again.

He slowly turned around and sat with his back against the glass. He started counting to five. So many wars were raging in his head and it was difficult to breathe.

Kate sank to the floor and stared at his back. "Jack. If you do this, then we can go home. They'll let us go"

Jack didn't say anything. The Others had done something to Kate. They had done something to his Kate. Where was the Kate he knew and loved? Kate didn't deserve to go through this. So he made up his mind.

"I'll do the surgery." Jack said, and Kate heard the defeat in his voice mixed with pain.

"Thank you." Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Jack please look at me."

Jack didn't move.

"Jack don't you want to go home? To go back to the way things used to be?"

Jack almost smiled at the irony of it. "Back to the way things used to be? Like what Kate? Like when Ethan was kidnapping Claire and killing our people? Or when Walt was taken from Michael? Or when we found that hatch? Or when- or when you kissed me?" Jack's voice broke.

" I said I was sorry.' Kate said quietly. Seeing Jack like this was breaking her heart. She had been so sure that Sawyer was the right man for her, now she was back to square one again.

"Yeah well. Like I said, I'm not and I never will be." Jack finally turned around towards her and sat in a cross-legged position. "Kate." He whispered. "I love you. I miss you. You mean so much to me. Can you really sit here and tell me you don't feel the same?"

Kate looked down.

"After all we've been through, can you really say you don't feel anything?"

Kate looked up at him again. "Yes Jack. I can honestly say that." She lied. If she said she loved him, he might back out of the surgery, and they said that if Kate walked out of that room without convincing Jack to do the surgery, then they would kill both of them.

Kate watched Jack close his eyes and he nodded.

Jack decided right then and there that he would never let a girl get to his heart again. Yes he had promised himself he wouldn't love anyone after Sarah, but that was before he met Kate. The love of his life. But if she didn't love him, then all he wanted was for her to be happy. And if she really loved Sawyer, then he would make sure they'd both get out alive. Then he'd go home. Ben said that if he cooperated they'd take him home, and there was nothing to live for on this island anymore. Not that there was anything to live for at home either but it was better than watching Sawyer and Kate together.

The door opened and Kate and Jack looked up to see Ben and Juliet walking in. Ben had a huge cynical grin on his face and Juliet looked sad.

"I'm sorry Kate but time's up." Ben said.

Kate stood up and glared at Ben. Kate walked over to Juliet where Juliet was holding the bag. She turned and whispered to Juliet, "Take care of him ok?" She begged her. She wasn't sure of what Juliet was like, but she could sense the awkwardness when Juliet had taken the bag off Kate's head. Juliet had been jealous. She was sure of it. So that meant that Juliet had feelings for Jack. Which meant that Juliet would take care of Jack.

Juliet was surprised but then she slightly nodded. Kate turned around and took one last glance at Jack and saw that he hadn't lifted his head up. Kate begged him to look at her.

Jack knew he had to look at her. This was probably the last time he was going to see her.

So he looked up, and she was looking at him.

He nodded slightly at her like he had done when they were on the dock, and she nodded back, blinking her eyes, both of them trying to remember every feature of each other. And then Kate saw darkness as the bag was placed over her head.

Jack stood up, placing his hands against the glass, knowing she couldn't see him now, and as his eyes filled with tears once again, he shouted. "I love you Kate!"

And then she was gone forever.

A/N: Wow. That was tough. Hopefully this made sense because it is 2:00 in the morning lol! I really appreciate reviews on this!


End file.
